vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tale of Two Wolves
The Tale of Two Wolves is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-first episode of the series overall. This episode serves as a backdoor pilot for the spin-off, . Summary RETURN TO MYSTIC FALLS — With Hope facing a life-threatening affliction and deteriorating quickly, Klaus travels to Mystic Falls to seek help from Caroline. Tasked with keeping Hope preoccupied in Mystic Falls, Elijah comes to a heartbreaking realization about his niece. Meanwhile, at the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted, a run-in with Alaric Saltzman throws a wrench into Klaus' plan. Marcel also appears.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/07/the-originals-episode-512-tale-of-two.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (spirit) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast *Allison Gobuzzi as Lizzie Saltzman *Bella Samman as Josie Saltzman *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner (spirit) Co-Starring *Sam Ashby as Connor Trivia * Antagonist: The Hollow (Indirectly; killing Hope) * Hope transforms into her wolf form for the first time. * It's revealed that Klaus kept one of the white oak stakes and he asks Caroline to use it to kill him once the dark magic is placed into him. * The teenage Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are seen for the first time after being previously mentioned by Hope. *The dimension known to as "Peace" is seen for the second time in both and universe. *Hayley speaks of an "ugliness" born before both her and Hope, it is possible she is speaking of Greta Sienna and her followers. *Hope mentions a plaque in the Mystic Grill, put up in remembrance of Jenna Sommers. This is the first mention of Jenna in . *Klaus meets Josie and Lizzie for the first time in this episode. Body Count Continuity * Hayley was seen as a spirit. She was last seen in a flashback in Til the Day I Die. * Caroline was last seen through a voice cameo in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. * Alaric was last seen in The Feast of All Sinners. * Josie and Lizzie Saltzman were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . * Davina was mentioned. She was last seen in Til the Day I Die. * Freya was mentioned. She was last seen in Til the Day I Die. * Rebekah and Kol were mentioned. They were last seen in Til the Day I Die. * The Crescent Wolf Pack were seen in spirit and mentioned by Caroline. * The Gemini Coven were mentioned by Klaus. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on . * Jackson was seen as a spirit. He was last seen as a hallucination in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken. * The Hollow was seen in her spirit form. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers in her spirit form. * Hayley's mother and father were mentioned. They were last seen in High Water and a Devil's Daughter in photos. * Mary was mentioned. She was last seen in I Hear You Knocking. * Rayna Cruz was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Kill 'Em All on and A Streetcar Named Desire on . * Declan was mentioned. He was last seen in Til the Day I Die. * Greta was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers as archive footage. * Roman was mentioned. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * Bill was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Til the Day I Die in a photo. * Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking in a flashback and as a hallucination. * Bonnie was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . * Stefan was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and in A Streetcar Named Desire on . * Matt, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler and Elena were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. Matt was last seen Behind the Black Horizon and Tyler was last seen in The River in Reverse on . **Matt's name was seen on the town bench, while Elena's was seen on the window of her doctor's office. * Katherine was seen in a photo. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . * Jenna was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . * Esther, Finn and Henrik were indirectly mentioned by Elijah. Esther was last seen in Ashes to Ashes, Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon and Henrik was last seen in Wild at Heart as archive footage. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School **Town Square ***Mystic Grill **Mystic Falls High School *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir *Afterlife **The Bayou Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The story of the Two Wolves is a popular 21st-century legend of unknown origin, attributed to Native Americans, that is also known as "Grandfather Tells" or "Tale Of Two Wolves". It is a story of a grandfather using a metaphor of two wolves fighting within him to explain his inner conflicts to his grandson. When his grandson asks which wolf wins, the grandfather answers whichever he chooses to feed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Wolves *Alaric mentions , the main antagonist from . Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "It's starting." :Marcel: "She won't survive the night." :Klaus: "I can't allow my daughter to die." :Klaus: "Hope!" |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= :Elijah: "It's been a long time since we've shared a drink together." :Marcel: "You're gonna need it." :Elijah: "I take it Davina didn't bring good news." :Marcel: "She and Freya have been holed up with spell books all week, searching for any last ideas to help Hope.They're out of options." :Elijah: "I don't accept that." :Marcel: "Look, I love that kid. It's because I love her that I'm telling you. There is no miracle fix here. Now, she might've had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we consulted is sure that she won't survive the night." :Elijah: "Then we speak with Freya. She will perform a binding spell." :Marcel: "A spell that powerful would only kill her faster. This is terminal, Elijah." |-|Sneak Peek= :Elijah: "I take it Davina didn't bring good news." :Marcel: "She and Freya have been holed up with spell books all week, searching for any last ideas to help Hope.They're out of options." :Elijah: "I don't accept that." :Marcel: "Look, I love that kid. It's because I love her that I'm telling you. There is no miracle fix here. Now, she might've had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we consulted is sure that she won't survive the night." :Elijah: "Then we speak with Freya. She will perform a binding spell." :Marcel: "A spell that powerful would only kill her faster. This is terminal, Elijah." |-|Inside clip= :Marcel: "There is no miracle fix here. Now, she might've had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we consulted is sure that she won't survive the night." :Hope: "I'm really scared to turn." :Elijah: "Where are we going?" :Klaus: "Hope's school knows how to deal with a werewolf's first transformation. They have a facility." :Elijah: "Mystic Falls?" :Caroline: "Excuse me, I just need one minute with this very lost new janitor." :Hope (to Elijah): "You know what would really make me feel better is spending the day with anyone else." :Elijah (to Klaus): "Wouldn't it better for you to find someone Hope despises, a little less than me, perhaps quite literally anyone else she's ever met?" :Elijah: "Know how to drive?" :Hope: "Mom and Declan taught me a little in the old truck." :Elijah: "Think it's probably time you drove a Bentley." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x12 Promo "The Tale of Two Wolves" (HD) Season 5 Episode 12 Promo The Originals The Tale Of Two Wolves Trailer The CW The Originals The Tale Of Two Wolves Scene The CW The Originals 5x12 Sneak Peek "The Tale of Two Wolves" (HD) Season 5 Episode 12 Sneak Peek The Originals Inside The Originals The Tale Of Two Wolves The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Klaus~Alaric~Caroline.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves~Caroline-Alaric.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Klaus-Caroline.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Hope.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Caroline.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Alaric-Caroline.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Klaus.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Klaus-Caroline 1.jpg 5x12 The Tale of Two Wolves-Klaus 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO512-001-Elijah~Marcel.png TO512-002-Elijah.png TO512-003-Marcel.png TO512-004-Elijah~Marcel.png TO512-005-Marcel.png TO512-006-Hope.png TO512-007-Klaus~Hope.png TO512-008-Klaus.png TO512-009~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-010-Elijah.png TO512-011-Klaus.png TO512-012-Klaus-Elijah.png TO512-013~Klaus-Elijah.png TO512-014-Klaus.png TO512-015~Klaus-Elijah.png TO512-016-Klaus~Elijah.png TO512-017-Students-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO512-018-Student.png TO512-019-Student-Male Witch Student.png TO512-020~Teacher~Students-Female Witch Student.png TO512-021-Lizzie-Josie.png TO512-022-Caroline.png TO512-023-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie-Students~Klaus.png TO512-024-Klaus.png TO512-025-Caroline~Klaus.png TO512-026-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-027-Caroline.png TO512-028-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-029-Klaus.png TO512-030-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-031~Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-032-Stefan's Journal.png TO512-033-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-034~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-035-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-036~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-037~Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-038-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-039-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-040~Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-041-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-042-Clock Tower~Town Square.png TO512-043-Matt's Bench.png TO512-044-Elena's Clinic.png TO512-045~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-046-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-047-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-048~Landon-Hope.png TO512-049-Landon~Hope.png TO512-050~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-051-Hope.png TO512-052-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-053-Josie-Lizzie.png TO512-054-Josie-Lizzie.png TO512-055~Josie-Caroline.png TO512-056-Josie-Lizzie~Caroline.png TO512-057~Josie-Caroline.png TO512-058-Klaus.png TO512-059-Caroline.png TO512-060-Klaus.png TO512-061-Josie-Lizzie-Caroline.png TO512-062-Alaric.png TO512-063-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-064~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-065~Landon-Connor.png TO512-066-Landon~Connor's Friends.png TO512-067~Landon-Connor.png TO512-068-Landon.png TO512-069~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-070-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-071-Elijah.png TO512-072-Hope.png TO512-073-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO512-074-Klaus.png TO512-075-Alaric~Klaus.png TO512-076-Alaric.png TO512-077-Klaus.png TO512-078-Hope.png TO512-079-Elijah.png TO512-080~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-081-Elijah.png TO512-082-Hope.png TO512-083-Hope.png TO512-084-Elijah.png TO512-085~Hope.png TO512-086-Students~Connor~Female Student.png TO512-087-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-088~Caroline-Alaric.png TO512-089-Alaric.png TO512-090-Caroline.png TO512-091~Caroline-Alaric.png TO512-092-Caroline~Alaric.png TO512-093-Klaus.png TO512-094-Klaus-Alaric.png TO512-095-Alaric~Caroline.png TO512-096~Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-097-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-098-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-099-Klaus.png TO512-100~Elijah-Hope.png TO512-101-Elijah~Hope.png TO512-102-Elijah~Klaus.png TO512-103~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-104~Klaus-Hope~Elijah.png TO512-105~Hayley-Hope.png TO512-106~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-107-Hayley~Hope.png TO512-108~Hope~Hayley.png TO512-109-Wolf Pack Members.png TO512-110-Hayley-Hope.png TO512-111-Jackson.png TO512-112~Hope-Hayley.png TO512-113-Hope-Hayley.png TO512-114-Hope~Hayley.png TO512-115-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-116~Klaus-Hope.png TO512-117~Hope-Klaus.png TO512-118-Klaus-Hope-Town Square.png TO512-119-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-120-Klaus~Hope.png TO512-121-Elijah.png TO512-122~Klaus-Hope.png TO512-123-Hope-Elijah.png TO512-124-Hope~Elijah.png TO512-125~Hope-Elijah.png TO512-126-Landon.png TO512-127-Hope-Elijah.png TO512-128-Landon~Hope.png TO512-129~Landon-Hope.png TO512-130-Landon~Hope.png TO512-131-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-132-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-133~Landon~Hope-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-134-Klaus.png TO512-135-Hope~Klaus.png TO512-136-Hope-Klaus.png TO512-137-Klaus.png TO512-138-Elijah.png TO512-139-Klaus.png TO512-140-Lizzie-Josie.png TO512-141-Klaus.png TO512-142-Hope-Werewolf.png TO512-143-Alaric-Klaus.png TO512-144-Alaric-Lizzie-The Hollow~Klaus-Josie.png TO512-145-Elijah.png TO512-146-Klaus~Elijah.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 11-22-2017 Daniel Gillies Charles Michael Davis-Carina MacKenzie-Instagram.jpg 11-27-2017 Candice King Carina MacKenzie-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes